Forum:2013-07-03 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Okay, so that catches Tweedle up. I wonder what Agatha & Co. are about to learn? And who is the mysterious grandmother we keep hearing about. Isn't she about due for a debut? Also, Seffie is unexpectedly mild mannered. She appears to be a fairly innocent teenaged non-combatant so far. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Important safety tip: Don't turn your back on her. Argadi (talk) 09:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Good catch! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Bout time Tweedle shaved! NathanTheRammer (talk) 13:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Whee! It's Christmas for Gil! According to my theory, Klaus is/was maneuvering to put the Empire in Gil's hands. Now, according to Seffie, the Order is maneuvering to put the throne in Gil's hands. All he has to do is not mess up, and he'll control the world. NathanTheRammer (talk) 16:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : The Order would only put him there if they thought he'd be their puppet. They're not looking to strengthen the House of Wulfenbach. If the Baron is "gone" along with Mechanicsburg this may be a sign that Gil is beset and desperate enough to take whatever "help" he can, regardless of the source. johnwillo (talk) 21:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Just Europa,not the entire world. An empire that is the rough equivalent of the Roman empire before it fell to pieces. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Eh, Europa is the world, at least in the GG context. No, wait a minute, he'd still lack England. Good point, Billy. NathanTheRammer (talk) 20:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) his new hand seems to have lost all color, unless cheyenne forgot to color it in. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 20:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Or he's put on his special shaving hand! Maybe he has a whole set... just kidding. johnwillo (talk) 21:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : look at the note at the top of the page. they're in the process of correcting art errors. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Wouldn't you put on a glove when shaving, to keep water, foam and especially beard shavings from getting into the joints? Stoneshop (talk) 07:46, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::This is a Heterodyne-influenced sparky hand. I'm sure it won't rust, bust, or collect dust. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 13:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Links What do folks think of the back and forward forum links created by Rej? How is the placement? Argadi (talk) 00:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : They look fine to me and I think I will find them very useful. I don't think I will have an opinion on whether their placement needs to be adjusted until I have lived with them in their present form for a while. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I took a look at discussion page for Monday, July 8, generated by Rej as a test. I vastly prefer the placement of the links on today's page (left aligned) to their placement there (centered). --William Ansley (talk) 18:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Love 'em! NathanTheRammer (talk) 13:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : They're great. Is there a simple way to crawl back through all the old discussion pages and have them appear on all of those as well? Xelvonar (talk) 18:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :: No simple way. The options are hand-edit (simple past of the generic version which gets saved as the correct form for the page), or write a bot to make the change. The bot approach would be a good learning experience. Argadi (talk) 19:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC)